


Renacer

by Zephyrmon19



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Adventure 02, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrmon19/pseuds/Zephyrmon19
Summary: Luego de que Daisuke Motomiya  perdiera a una amistad que aunque efímera fue muy importante para él, algo pasa y una nueva oportunidad de reencontrarse con aquella que perdió ese día aparece...ONE-SHOT





	Renacer

**Author's Note:**

> Mi Primer fanfic y espero crear muchos más tanto de Digimon como de otros fandoms.
> 
> Dedicado a la usuaria Lucy San de You Tube que me inspiró a dejar mi timidez extrema y publicar esto, espero y te guste :9
> 
> Una disculpa a cualquiera de llegue de casualidad a leer esto si no les gustó o se les hizo demasiado corto, pues como verán soy nueva escribiendo.
> 
> Si eres Digifan o lector casual y no estás familiarizado con el personaje de Nat-Chan, dejaré este enlace para que puedas leerlo (aunque esté en Inglés y no sepas nada haz un esfuerzo ya que vale totalmente la pena), solo quita los espacios https:// www.youtube.com/ watch?v=yGyJRns9iH4

Gracias Daisuke........................Adiós.........Después de eso el sonido de una explosión se escuchó y la estridencia hizo eco en su sueño.

Daisuke despertó de golpe, miró a todos lados y lentamente empezó a regular su respiración, había sido de nuevo ese sueño.  
Llevó su mano derecha hacia su cara intentando tranquilizarse, a la vez que Chibimon brincó sobre él viéndolo con un gesto de preocupación, ¿volviste a soñar con ella verdad?

Daisuke asintió ligeramente mientras retiraba las cobijas que lo tapaban y giraba sus piernas para poder poner sus pies sobre el suelo y salir de la cama, se dirigió hacia el baño esperando que su inquietud se disipara un poco, abrió el grifo y con ambas manos llevó el agua fría y la dispersó en su cara, vio el reflejo de sus ojos asomarse entre sus dedos entreabiertos observando las ya marcadas ojeras resultado de dormir mal por el mismo sueño las noches anteriores hasta que Chibimon entró al baño agitando sus pequeños brazos gritando su nombre.

Daisuke, Daisuke, ¡¡parece que ya es la hora!!

Daisuke al oír esto todo rastro de sueño se esfumó y abrió los ojos como platos, si bien sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, él sencillamente no sabía siquiera como reacccionar o actuar cuando llegara el momento.

Con las escasas fuerzas que tenía y aún más dormido que despierto, siguió a Chibimon hasta la sala y miró hacia el huevo que no dejaba de moverse y desprender una luz enceguecedora que combinaba perfecta con los rayos solares que se asomaban por la ventana indicando así el amananecer de un nuevo día.

Se sentía nervioso, no acomodaba las ideas que empezaron a caer como cascada de su mente, ¿realmente ella regresaría?, ¿qué tal si su verdaera forma Digimon sin ninguna corrupción fuera la que iba a aparecer, pero y si fuera a regresar como la Nat-chan que una vez conoció, ella, ¿lo seguiría recordando? o ¿lo habrá olvidado por completo? 

Sacudió su cabeza, no estaba pensando claro.

Un tintineo de campanas lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Una figura humanoide destelllaba con aura dorada a la vez que desprendía mariposas, esta vez aquellos chips eran diferentes a los de la vez pasada, éstas eran de un color blanco con destellos dorados dorados y café claro, al parecer ya había ni un sólo signo de contaminación en ellas.

Chibimon trataba con de alcanzar alguna de ellas sin éxito, eran muy rápidas, pero una de ellas se posó en su pequeña nariz y estornudó involuntariamente.

Daisuke, dijo volteando para solo encontrarse con el rostro de su tamer, la cara de Daisuke era todo un poema, una mezcla de ensoñación con sorpresa pero aún así logró articular.

Nat-chan

Daisuke -Susurró una fémina y suave voz,

La chica torpemente quiso abrazarlo pero perdió un poco el equilibrió y para la fortuna de ella e infortunia para el chico que sentía su cara hirviendo como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción, Daisuke terminó atrapándola en un abrazo, ambos terminaron por sentarse en la alfombra del piso.

¡¡Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke!!

Nat-chan... Daisuke y apenas dijo con un tono de voz débil, mientras sus palmas sentían el sedoso cabello y lo suave de la piel de la espalda de la chica.

Ahora ella enfrente de él, cara a cara, sintiendo su repiración contra la de ella, cayó en cuenta de que su ensoñación de noches pasadas ahora era toda una realidad.

Chibimon dio unos pequeños toques al tobillo de Daisuke.

Ehhh!!, Daisuke tomó una distancia corta de la chica, se fijó en su rostro para acariciar una de sus mejillas, una lágrima de él cayó.

¿De verdad eres tú?

Claro que sí Daisuke kun, destacó con un tono divertido

Daisuke aún estupefacto miró de cuerpo completo a la chica para terminar de creer que lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento era la realidad, pero tuvo que apartar su vista ya que un sonrojo aún mas grande que el anterior se plasmó en sus cachetes, al notar que Nat solo portaba un ligero vestido sin mangas de una tela bastante ligera que resaltaba muy bien el cuerpo de la muchacha.

No obstante Nat en su inocencia no entendió el por qué Daisuke había volteado de esa forma para dejar de mirarla y creyó que la estaba ignorando, eso la entristeció un poco y abrió la boca para hablar pero antes de que pudiera emitir cualquier sonido, Chibimon sorpresivamente brincó entre ambos, enmarcando una venita de enojo en la frente del chico.

Nat sólo atinó a dar una gran carcajada, la escena del chico frente a ella tratando de atrapar al pequeño Chibimon era de lo más enternecedora.

Chibimon saltó a los brazos de Nat, el pequeño Digimon sintiéndose a salvo mostró una mueca y luego le sacó la lengua a Daisuke.

Daisuke no podría tener más ganas de estrangularlo y buscar a un nuevo compañero menos ruidoso.

Nat levantó a Chibimon hasta la altura de mirada mientras que él le miraba con confusión.

Por supuesto que también quería volver a verte a ti también Chibimon.

¿A mí? -Musitó con inocencia Chibimon

Nat con los ojos brillantes asintió.

No sé cómo alguien podría extrañar a un Digimon tan molesto y parlanchín como tú, añadió Daisuke con un poco de molestia.

Chibimon lo había hecho otra vez.

Arruinar su momento con su chica otra vez.

Chibimon no había parado de trollearlo ni siquiera en un momento como este.

Nat rápido tapó su boca con sus manos evitando reír.

Daisuke olvidó su hastío y regresó a ver a la chica.

Sin duda ella tenía la voz más linda que haya escuchado.

Sonrió como un bobo por este pensamiento......Nat notó esto.  
¿Qué ocurre Daisuke kun?, -Sonó el tintineo de su campana

Daisuke sin dejar de sonreír dijo: Sólo estoy contento de que hayas regresado a mí, ajem quise decir tanto yo como Chibimon, Mimi san, Wallace y Gumimon les alegrará la noticia.

Nat parpadeando dijo: ¿Tus amigos?  
Daisuke corrigió: Nuestros amigos, mientras tomaba ambas manos de Nat.

Chibimon pegó un brinco y gritó ¡¡Dai-chan al fin tendrá novia!!

Dai volteó y bufó un poco molesto, Chibimon estaba tentando demasiado su suerte, dio una una sonora exhalación y exclamó:

Llamaré a los chicos para darles el aviso de que has regresado y pedirles que vengan a verte, se levantó y corrió a la habitación contigua para buscar su celular.

Nat mostró un ligero puchero, sonó su típico tintineo, sonrió y susurró......  
¡¡Ya no volveré a estar sola jamás!!

FIN


End file.
